


Robron Stuff

by yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian/pseuds/yourscaryneighbourhoodlesbian
Summary: Just a bunch of Robron stuff that I'll write whenever I feel like it/ have time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really decided what this will be yet so I'll just write and hopefully everything will begin to take shape.

"OI, mate!" Aaron yelled.

"Mate?" Robert asked. "Give me strength."

"Oh, what's wrong with precious little babycakes now?"

"Nothing, except you seem so dismissive of our relationship," Robert accused.

"What're you chatting?" Aaron asked, confused.

"You claim to love me, yet all you do is call me 'mate'," Robert said.

"Are you actually getting pissed at me because of something that is more of an impulse thing?" Aaron questioned. "Would you prefer me to be like some kind of walking stereotype, calling everyone babe? Because if you'd rather that, then you probably shouldn't be with me."

"I'm not saying that," Robert attempted to explain.

"Well what are you saying then? Because you've seemingly come at me out of virtually nowhere and to be honest, I'd appreciate an explanation, because it can't be just because I called you mate."

"Well, if you must know, I heard you and Adam talking yesterday at the scrapyard."

"Talking about what? When? Also, can I add, why were you even spying on me in the first place?"

"I wasn't spying, I was going to go and see if you wanted to meet up later but then I heard you talking about how you couldn't see yourself having a future with me."

"Right, MATE, I never said that."

"Don't lie, I heard you!"

"No, you've got the wrong end of the stick," Aaron explained, trying to keep his cool. "What I was talking about was how I never used to be able to see myself having a future with you because you were always so distant and were always insisting that you were straight. But now, look at you, you're comfortable in your bisexuality and I don't feel like I'm some kind of dirty little secret anymore."

"Oh, right, well then," Robert backtracked. "Sorry I guess."

"You guess?" Aaron accused. "I'm sorry, is perfect little Robert not used to being wrong?"

"Actually, I'm wrong more times than I'm right and you should know that by now."

"You can say that again. I remember a time when all I was to you was one huge mistake."

"So I'm sorry okay?" Robert said. "I just felt betrayed. But that last comment wasn't fair, you were never a mistake."

"But surely you must know now that you can trust me?" Aaron asked. "This relationship won't work if you don't trust me. And anyway, why would you keep me a secret if you didn't see our relationship as a mistake?"

"But I do," Robert said, with desperation in his eyes. "Trust you, I mean. Also, I only kept you a secret because I wasn't comfortable enough in myself to admit the fact you changed things for me. You changed the way I saw love, you opened my eyes to whole new realms of possibility."

"Well evidently you can't if you seem to believe that I'd talk to Adam about how I can't see myself with you," Aaron said. "I trust you with my life and you can barely trust me to not to go around slating you behind your back."

"I'm sorry," Robert pleaded. "Will you please forgive me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Aaron spat bitterly. "Because I love you more than I previously believed was humanly possible? Because I love you more than you could ever know, with every single organelle in every single cell of my body, in every atom of my existence," Robert said. "And even if you only love me half as much as I love you, that'd still be a reason to forgive me because that is more love than most people could be able of feeling in an entire lifetime."

"Well that was a very touching speech there Robert," Aaron said. "So I suppose... I'll forgive you."

"THANK YOU," Robert said, grabbing Aaron by the waist and pulling him into a passionate embrace. Aaron began to pull away, but Robert grabbed him harder and pulled him closer.

"Listen," Aaron began but was silenced by Robert. "Oi, Robert just listen to me for a sec yeah?"

"What is it?" Robert asked, looking concerned.

"I love you well more than half of what you love me," Aaron said. "In fact, I'd even argue that I love you more than you love me."

"Bollocks," Robert said. "That's not possible."

"Well I never thought it was either, but apparently it is."

"Do you mind proving it then?" Robert asked.

"How?" Aaron queried.

"By dancing with me," Robert said, smiling.

"Nah, fuck that, no way," Aaron said.

"I'd do it for you," Robert responded, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Oh I know you do it for me," Aaron said. "But fine, I'll do it."

"Great," Robert said, leaning around Aaron to put the radio on. He pulled Aaron closer to him and folded his arms around his waist, feeling Aaron do the same.

 

_Let me know that I've done wrong_  
_When I've known this all along_  
_I go around a time or two  
_ _Just to waste my time with you_

 

"Rob, you do know what song this is, don't you?" Aaron mumbled.

"No, what is it?"

"You'll find out," Aaron muttered. 

 

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_My dirty little secret_

 

"You were never my dirty little secret," Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.

"What was I then?"

"What was it I called you?" Robert asked. "It was a dirty little something."

"No clue," Aaron said. 

"Oh I remember now," Robert mumbled, with a smile on his face. "You were my dirty little greasemonkey."


	2. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron need help with their vows and go to Adam and Vic for help

"Hey, Vic could I talk to you for a sec?" Robert asked.

"Yeah sure Rob, what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Well see, it's only a few days until the wedding and I was just wondering if I could read my vows to you to see if you think they're alright?"

"Of course," Vic said, relieved. "I was so scared then, I thought you were having second thoughts or something."

"Second thoughts?" Robert asked. "No way, never. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Aaron is who I want to spend my life with and to be honest, that's the only thing in my life that I know right now."

"Alright then," Vic said. "Are you gonna say these vows or what?"

"Okay," Robert began, clasping his hands together. "Aaron, since I've met you, everything has changed. You turned my world upside down and have helped me see so many things about myself so I vow that I will do everything and anything I can to protect you. No matter what you do you'll never be able to get rid of me because we can't seem to leave each other. Whenever we try we always end up just being pulled back to each other, it's like we're magnetised to each other, some kind of fatal attraction. You know how there's that quote which says that 'The reason I love you is because when I feel like sticking my head in an oven, you pull it out and put cookies in there instead', well I think our version is that you'd knock me out and drag me out of there before letting the house burn down, which is why I promise to always protect you, no matter who from or whatever kind of shit you end up getting yourself into, I'll be there and I'll shield you from whatever damage there is, no matter how much you complain about it or say that you can look after yourself. And I know that basically everything I do, especially when I try to help you, turns into a massive fuck-up but at least I try.  So for as long as we're married, which I hope and pray will be until the both of us are extinct, I swear that I will do everything I can to protect you. I know we aren't the most normal couple around, but I'd rather be slightly dysfunctional than boring. Our relationship is unconventional and is a series of contradictions but still nothing means even half as much to me as you do. You're the one constant thing in my life that I know I can rely on because I just know that you'll always be there for me as we are the one thing the other cannot resist. You are the one thing in my life right now that makes sense right now, so I would happily drink out of some mouldy old welly if it meant that I would get to be your husband. Hell, I'd even let Cain see me naked for a chance to spend the rest of my days with you. Aaron Dingle, I can't tell if you'll be the death of me or the making of me, but all I want to do is find out. Thank you for marrying me."

"Robert, that was beautiful," Vic said, trying to hold back tears.

"Really?" he said in disbelief. "Don't you think it's a little bit cheesy? Because I liked it at first but now hearing it out loud it just seems like one cheesy line after another."

"I mean, only you can decide what you want to say Robert, but as long as it comes from the heart, it'll be perfect," Vic said. "Anyway, so what if it's cheesy? You'll just make Aaron laugh and then that'll be it. Anyway, that's my break over. See ya and don't worry, it'll all be fine."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Adam, mate," Aaron shouted. "I need your help."

"What with?" Adam said. 

"Wedding stuff."

"What? Don't ask me about that stuff I don't know any of it, and anyway it wasn't exactly like me and Vic had a huge wedding was it?"

"It's not about planning or any that stuff."

"Are you having doubts? Because I don't know if I could handle having to deal with little heartbroken Aarons and Roberts moping around again, it's exhausting, mate."

"No it isn't any of that either."

"Well what is it then? Because some of us actually do some work around here."

"I need you help with my vows," Aaron explained. "Like, I've written them, but they just seem like I'm being mean to him, they don't feel like things that come from the heart, it feels like what I'd say to you when he was being a knob and I was annoyed."

"Well read them to us then and I'll tell you what I think."  


"Okay then," Aaron began, taking a deep breath. "Robert, you're a bit of a dickhead and to be honest everyone here knows it. I don't think there's a single person in this room that you haven't managed to piss off but then, for some reason I cannot get enough of you. No matter how hard I tried to stop loving you I couldn't do it. Even when I said I hated you, it was only because deep down I knew I loved you. I just cannot leave you alone. Anyway, it's not like I'm much better, I'm basically completely and utterly messed up and I have a family that most people wouldn't even dream of going anywhere near for fear of being shanked. But for some reason you're still here and I cannot comprehend why. My family have done everything they can to scare you off but you still don't leave and I commend you for that. But anyway, you're one of the only people I can rely on because even though all of my common sense tells me to leave you alone, I'm dragged towards you and whenever I'm around you I seem to spill my soul out to you. You can read me like no one else can. So I swear that I'll never leave you for as long as I live. And I know that this is weird, it's a mixture of me insulting you and cheesy lines because anything else wouldn't be us. We aren't that kind of normal couple who make each other better and help the other reach peace. We make each other worse and all we seem to do is cause the other one stress and problems. All we seem to do is disappoint each other but that's why we fit. We make each other worse and because of this we make each other better. We could ruin each other's lives but we'd also then fix them and make them better. And that's just who we are. That's us. Some dysfunctional couple who despite everything just fit and love each other even though we shouldn't. Marrying you could be the worst decision of my life, but it could also be the best. And, to be frank, if it was anyone but you, there'd be no way in hell that I'd risk it. But it's you and I have complete faith in you. So you can do your worst to me Sugden, but you'll never be rid of me until we're both dead. So thank you for marrying me, because I don't know what kind of state I'd be in without you."

"Wow."

"What is it?" Aaron asked, concerned.

"I just never imagined you having so much to say," Adam said. "You normally just bottle things up and don't say anything at all."

"Well, I think once I started I just couldn't stop," Aaron explained. "But anyway, do you think they're okay? They aren't too mean or cheesy are they?"

"Nah mate," Adam said. "They'll be fine. Also, I think you'll get a good laugh with your first statement because it is completely true."

"Oi watch it," Aaron said. "That's my future husband you're talking about here."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's shit, I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda short I'm really busy and but all I wanted to do was write so I just wrote a small mini thing


End file.
